Unloved Anger
by Undertaker40
Summary: this is the story of Gene a renegade vampire who ends up in the care of Alucard and the members of Hellsing she is a cration of Mellinium and a discrace to the vatican she learns that being a true vampire is tougher than she could have ever imagined.


Unloved Anger

Have you ever had one of those days when you completely screw everything up no matter what you do? For Gene Fairbanks that was exactly the kind of day she was having, her platoon was sent to a junkyard. Seeing her command officers being ripped apart she took refuge in a storage shed hiding from whatever monster ripped through her comrades like paper dolls. She knew hiding was a cowardly act but she had never seen anything as powerful as what was outside the storage shed, this is just the beginning of the horrible day Gene was having.

"Sir things are going as planned" a man named Ferguson spoke into a phone calmly dodging a body that was flung in his direction. "Very good" a voice that could either be female or male answered on the other end. "Although Alucard" (he referred to the vampire who was shredding bodies like newspaper) "might be having too much fun" Ferguson heard a sniff of agitation on the other end of the phone. "Tell him to hurry up I'm sure he's had his fill" The mystery person said with a sound of disgust.

Gene felt a tremor go through her body when her senses heightened, the vampire had gotten closer to her hiding spot and she could feel an enormous power coursing through him. She held her breath feeling like she was about to hurl from her senses taking a beating. The door to the shed flung open and there she was face to face with what looked to be the most horrible monster from the pit of hell. Black hair whisped in the wind and a stench of death could be smelled followed by the bearing of bloodstained fangs. Gene shuddered this wasn't the first time she had encountered something this horrible.

"Oh a lost kitten eh?" the voice did not match the embodiment it belonged to. The vampires smile widened she could smell the stench of death even better now. "GET AWAY!" Gene screamed she knew it would do her no good if the vampire was as hungry as he seemed.

"Oh look the kitten is terrified!" The vampire mocked her. "Shut it!" Gene attempted to seem strong even if the situation would end in her death. The vampire lunged she closed her eyes only to feel a wave of warm wet liquid fall upon her following a sickening rip sound.

"So this is where the maggot was hiding" Alucard smiled he loved ripping the scum in half. "So you're Gene Fairbanks I presume?" Alucard asked the blood covered Gene. She looked up at him with a confused look. "Not to worry the dogs of the Vatican alerted us of your whereabouts" He said with displeasure. "Why would they talk to a monster like you?" Gene asked, her voice was shaky from witnessing the ripped vampire that laid at her feet in a grotesque fashion.

"Oh my Anderson will not like the state she is in" Walter walked in behind Alucard he had finally showed up with the car to escort Gene back.

Gene had been unexpectedly rescued by the members of Hellsing, she was still a little weary of the vampire sitting across from her in the ridiculous red attire with stupid red fedora hat she couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw what all he was wearing. "May I ask what you find so funny?" The vampire asked annoyed it was as if she was a burden to him.

"Your outfit to start out with" she answered with a cocky tone to her voice. She had decided she hated him already. "Oh well you're not the cutest kitten in the box either" he responded giving her a nasty grin. "UP YOURS!" she yelled back sticking her touge out at him. Gene was never very mature in fact Alucard had no idea what was in store for him.

The truth of the matter was that Gene had been kidnapped by the Millennium organization and sometime in the past she belonged to Iscariot. Anderson a rouge priest from section 13 asked Alucard to find Gene in return he would help defeat Millennium without attacking Hellsing troops. Alucard would have refused if his master Integral had not been there, so this is how he ended up with the very annoying, immature, sickening child Gene. Much to Alucard's displeasure he would end up taking care of the child.

"We are here Miss Fairbanks" Walter alerted the girl who had been staring out the window for some time like a child going to a toy store. "Nice digs!" she stated excitedly she stuck her tongue out at Alucard one more time before getting out of the car.

"Welcome to Hellsing" Sir Integral greeted the child with as much enthusiasm as getting your toe slammed in a doorway. Gene of course could tell the displeasure of her being there, yet her sick mind could care less. Gene was a very unusual child who enjoyed torturing others who hated her and was loyal to those who liked her; in short she was a loose cannon full of surprises.

"So you the bitch of the place?" Gene asked abruptly. Sir Integra swallowed apparently a little shocked at the child's nerve to say such a thing. "Yes I am the leader here." She replied calmly hoping to shock the child with politeness. "Yeah, yeah whatever" She laughed rudely.

"Look here you little brat!" Integral paused; she saw the hurt in Gene's eyes. "UP YOURS!" Gene stormed out of the room. "I'll go get her" Walter offered. "No let Alucard the cause of all this"

Alucard looked at her with a shocked look. "Oh so this is my fault now huh?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Just shut-up and get the child!" Integra screamed. "Yes Master" He bowed leaving the room in search of the rouge Gene.

"Alright you brat" He caught up with her in the basement; she was huddled in a corner. "Up yours" she said quietly moving her knees closer to her. "You realize this is my room right?" He asked. "So what it's dark here" She explained, Alucard heard a small sob. "Okay what is it?" Alucard raised her head to see her right eye glowing red in the darkness while the left remained silver. "Jus leave me alone!" she pulled away.

"What is that child's problem?" Integra asked Walter. "I have no idea, she seemed perfectly calm when we found her at the junkyard" he explained. "I see maybe the child's insane, that just means I have my hands even fuller" she was speaking about having both Alucard and Gene around.

"I want Anderson!" she shivered. "Well he's not here right now" Alucard took off his hat and glasses sitting them to the side. "I hate you" she winced refusing to look at him. "Well I don't like you either but here we are" She reminded him of someone of his past yet he couldn't remember who exactly. "Then go away" She pushed him away. "Nope your coming with me and apologizing to Master" he grabbed her dragging her with him.

"You ain't gonna make me!" she sunk her teeth in his arm. Alucard felt a very sharp pain course through him arm, a sensation he hadn't felt in so long. "Hey Brat!" he shook her free feeling the blood leaving his arm, he was shocked to find his arm was burning. He looked over to see both eyes glowing bright red. "Oh great" he held her back as she came at him in a fit of rage.

"Is Alucard training or something?" Ceras asked walking into Integra's office with a confused look on her face. "What?" Sir Integra asked. "The bloody basement sounds like a battlefield!" Ceras complained. "Come on we are all going down there!" Integra led the way, when they arrived to Alucard's room they found the larger vampire on top the smaller one struggling to keep her still. "Trust me it's not what you think!" Alucard explained wincing as the girl bit his arm again. "Then what the hell would you call it?" Integra demanded. "She bit me and went crazy!" Alucard was thrown to the ground with the girl on top of him growling she was about to bite his neck when a flash of silver shot out from behind Integra and the others. "Enough!" The Scottish accent of Anderson sounded the girl was now pinned to the wall with a bayonet in her shoulder. "Nice of you to join" Alucard sat up painfully. "Well that's interestin her bite is toxic to ye" Anderson laughed. "Yes I guess it is" Alucard shot back acidly. "LET ME GO!" Gene shouted angrily trying to rip the metal object out of her shoulder. "Only if ye calm down!" Anderson warned. "OK I am calm!" tears came to the girls eyes. "All right, ye attack anyone ye goin back to the wall!' He warned. The girl nodded and winced as the Bayonet was taken out of her shoulder carefully. Alucard breathing heavily slowly stood up "Are you alright?" He stood over Gene with a concerned look. "Yeah" She looked up at Alucard with tears in her eyes. "Its okay" he shifted through the wall painfully.

"Explain how you know her!" Integra shouted loudly at Anderson, Gene had gone back to the room that was prepared for her and fell asleep immediately. "She was an orphan brought to Iscariot a long time ago; she was in me care but when she never aged past what she is now Iscariot began to investigate". The priest trailed off with a painful look in his eyes. "An orphan?" Integra asked. "Yes an orphan I never asked where Yumi found her or why" He answered truthfully. "So that nun Yumi found her?" Integra asked surprised remembering the assassin that had worked with Anderson before. "Yeah well when she has her glasses on she's normal" Anderson laughed. "Look all I know is I overheard Enrico question her ability and he wanted to rid of her" Anderson's mood went to grey again. "You mean kill her?" Integra's anger with the head of Iscariot grew even more. "Yeah well it's my fault where she ended up, I attempted to save her so I gave her to another Catholic preist and I had no way of knowin he was part of those bastards of millennium" He slammed his hand onto the table angrily. "So that is what she was doing there with them" Integra sighed. "Yeah so now what am I supposed to do?" Anderson asked. Integra could see the worry in the priest's eyes something she didn't think Anderson was capable of. "I have an idea" Integra smiled "First we need Alucard to join" Anderson cocked his head to one side wondering what on earth the woman was thinking.

"You called master?" Alucard entered the room apparently completely healed from his injuries. "Yes we need to discuss Gene" Integra explained, Alucard's eyes shifted to the rouge priest "And what does the Vatican's dog have to do with it" The vampire asked menacingly. "Who's the dog here you or me?" Anderson shot back. "Both of you shut-up and!" Integra broke the argument of the two beasts. "This child is great dangers to Iscariot, Mellinum, and of course we of Hellsing. She took a sip of tea Walter had prepared her. "She is top priority right now with vital information and a strong tie to the enemy I need both of you to keep an eye on her!" She addressed them both at the same time. "I am not working with him!" Anderson growled. "Oh likewise father!" Alucard growled back. "You both will do as told or Alucard you blood supply will be very limited and you Anderson will go back to Iscariot that child in tow!" Both men stood quiet she knew exactly how to control them although in the back of her mind she did not think a petty threat could take them that easily.

"What's all tha shoutin bout?" Gene asked sleepily walking in on the three's conversation. "Deciding what to do with you" Alucard answered coldly. "Oh OK me goin back ta bed then" Gene left the room almost in a sleepwalking state. "Is she alright?" Integra asked nervously she did not want the child to act out as she had before. "Yeah she does that in the morning or if she's woken up really creepy actually" Anderson replied. "seems this is going to be a rather interesting ordeal" Integra finished her tea and smiled at the priest and Vampire.

Thanks for reading this much I am going to make this a long series probably Gene has been a character I have been working on for several years and I like this adaption of her so this is the reason I am writing this series!


End file.
